As high-speed data transmission interfaces, Display Port and USB are known. In these interfaces, a link training sequence is performed so that a synchronization between a source and a sink (Display Port) or between a host and a device (USB) is established. This sequence is usually performed after powered on and before starting a normal operation. In order to avoid high-speed serial bit stream signal quality degradation, a component type called “retimer” is defined in high-speed transport specifications such as USB3.1 and DP1.4. A retimer is used to extend the physical length of the system without accumulating high frequency jitter by creating separate clock domains on either side of the retimer. The retimer contains a clock-data recovery (CDR) circuit that retimes the signal and latches the signal into a synchronous memory element before retransmitting it.